


Iwa-Chan? Thank you.

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship to Lovers, M/M, brief mention of attempted sexual assault, idk i just want my favorite boys to be happy okay, iwaoi - Freeform, this is just like really cute, this is the least depressing thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: Four times that Iwaizumi saved Oikawa and that one time Oikawa saved him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Iwa-Chan? Thank you.

A five-year-old Oikawa wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his shirt. He was doubled over, panting after making Iwaizumi chase him through the park. _If I beat you to the ice cream cart, then you have to buy me some._

He didn’t give Iwaizumi a chance to respond before taking off down the path. The sun was at the highest point in the sky and it felt like it was one of the hottest days of the summer. Maybe a sprint at full speed wasn’t the best idea, but he won! He had gotten here first.

“Oikawa, you idiot!” Iwaizumi finally caught up, panting as soon as he stopped next to him. He punched Oikawa in the shoulder, but it didn’t hurt. Oikawa could only grin, seeing his friend just as exhausted as he was. “That wasn’t fair! You left way before me!”

Oikawa just stuck his tongue out at him. “It’s not my fault you’re slow and a sore loser! I want a red-bean popsicle.” He crossed his arms and felt a surge of victory when he saw Iwaizumi reach into his pocket to pull out some money. Iwaizumi angrily grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cart, but bought him his ice cream anyway.

“Maybe next time you’ll win!” Oikawa said, taking a bite out of his popsicle.

“Are you biting your popsicle? Who eats popsicles like that?” Iwaizumi looked at him with disgust, but Oikawa didn’t care. He just carried on eating his ice cream the way he wanted. After all, _he_ was the one who won. Not Iwaizumi.

They didn’t know what else to do, so the two of them decided to sit on a bench in the shade. The sun was still out, so neither of them wanted to go home yet. Oikawa’s head twitched as he heard a buzz in his ear. He jumped off of the bench and looked around him wildly.

“What?”

“Iwa-chan! I heard a bee!” Oikawa swiped at the bee, which seemed to be trying to get to his ice cream. It wouldn’t give up. He tried to move around to see if he could get away from it, but it followed him relentlessly. “IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi looked like he didn’t want to interfere, but he hopped off the bench despite that. “Just drop the ice cream you idiot.”

“But I won it fair and square… and Iwa-chan bought it for me.” Oikawa ran a circle around the bench and Iwaizumi ducked as the insect flew past his ear. He could practically feel the buzzing as it went by.

“I’ll buy you another one. Just DROP IT!”

“NO!” Oikawa yelled. The bee landed on his hand and he froze in fear. “I-Iwa-chan.” It wasn’t stinging him, but he was sure that as soon as he moved, it would. “What do I do?”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard and inched towards him with a stick. “Okay just… don’t move. Maybe if I hit it, it’ll die without stinging you.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s face, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. “Don’t cry. It’ll be fine.”

Oikawa nodded, trying to look stronger than he was feeling. “Okay, just do it fast.” He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. He tried to stay brave, but the heart-pounding fear got the best of him. He let out a yell and tried to scrape the bee off of his hand before Iwaizumi could hit it.

Despite this, Iwaizumi did manage to still hit the bee. It fell to the ground, legs twitching a little. He raised his fist in victory before realizing that Oikawa was clutching his wrist, tears now falling freely down his face. “Did I hit you too hard? I told you not to move!”

Oikawa shook his head, sniffling as he uncovered his wrist, an angry red bump forming. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to move. I just got scared.” He looked down at the ground, embarrassed that he lost his cool so easily. It was just a dumb bee. Before he could get too upset, Iwaizumi grabbed his other arm and hoisted him up to his feet.

“It’s okay. Let’s just get ice. I think that’s what you’re supposed to do if you get stung.” He pulled Oikawa back over to the ice cream cart and asked if they could just have some ice. Oikawa showed the vendor his sting and the man laughed lightly, telling him that he would be alright. They thanked him for the ice and went back to their bench.

“Here.” Iwaizumi put the bag of ice on the sting.

“It’s cold!”

“No duh. It’s ice.”

Oikawa pouted, but kept the ice on his wrist. Iwaizumi was staring at the ice, only focused on icing the sting. He elbowed his friend. “Hey Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“...thanks.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

“We’re gonna be late to practice because of you!” Iwaizumi yelled, both of their feet pounding on the pavement. Oikawa had fallen asleep in a classroom and Iwaizumi had to run all around the school trying to find him. Now that they were towards the end of their junior high years, they were studying really hard for the entrance exams for high school, but that wasn’t an excuse to sleep through practice.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry!” Oikawa huffed, running alongside his friend. “You think I _wanted_ to fall asleep there?” It was one of his last practices that he would have with this team. It would be terrible if the Captain was late. He really didn’t mean to fall asleep. 

“Trashykawa, watch where you’re going!” Iwaizumi suddenly shouted. Oikawa just narrowly avoided crashing into a group of students. He paused for a moment to apologize. One of the girls was blushing and Oikawa couldn’t help but grin at her. Before he could say anything, Iwaizumi had a fistful of his Kitagawa Daiichi jacket in a tight grip and was dragging him along.

“Iwa-chan! That’s no way to treat people.” Oikawa complained, but he continued running towards the gymnasium. They were going to make it. They would probably even have a few minutes to spare.

“Well, then maybe you shouldn’t have made us _late._ You can go find her later.” Iwaizumi shot back, somehow managing to slap the back of his head while they were running.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. They were almost there. They were so close. “We’ll get there on time and even have time to change before we have to start. Oikawa started loosening his tie as they approached the gymnasium. He was so relieved. He wouldn’t want to end the season with his first tardy to practice! That just wouldn’t be fitting of a fine Captain like himse-

“OIKAWA.” Iwaizumi yelled out, but he was already falling. His shoulder hit the ground first, but the pain from the impact was nothing compared to the burning in his ankle.

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck!” Oikawa mumbled, pulling up his pant leg to look at what happened. His ankle was quickly swelling up. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight in just a few minutes. He wanted to bang his head against a wall. The gymnasium was _right there in his sight_.

Iwaizumi stopped next to him and crouched down. “You fucking idiot.” He looked down at his ankle, which was turning a deep shade of purple. It was pretty nasty. “Can you move your foot?”

Oikawa tested it, rotating his foot. It hurt a lot, but he did manage to move it. His ankle wasn’t broken, but their coach probably still wouldn’t let him onto the court. “Yeah. I think it might just be sprained.”

Iwaizumi slapped him in the back of the head. “Liar. Sprains don’t look like that. Come on. We have to get one of the trainers to look at it.” He put one of Oikawa’s arms over his shoulders and used that to pick him up onto his feet. He winced as he tested how much weight he could put on that ankle. It truly wasn’t that bad. If he walked it out, he might even be able to toss some balls.

They made their way to the gym like that, Oikawa leaning most of his weight on his best friend, and Iwaizumi angrily mumbling about how childish and ditzy he was. “I get it, Iwa-chan. You don’t have to be so mean!” 

Their coach came up to them as soon as he saw Oikawa’s condition. He sent him right to the trainers, taking him from Iwaizumi. Oikawa found that he missed Iwaizumi’s grip on him. It was rough and angry, but he felt safe there. Now, he was sitting on a bench with his coach and trainer fussing over his ankle. He ended up running practice from the sidelines. Even if he couldn’t be in there, it was a good way for him to see every person in action. 

“Iwa-chan~ You’re not giving your all! I can tell you’re holding back from over here!” Oikawa called out. Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to chuck the ball at him. “What, are you worried about me or something?” Iwaizumi raised the ball in his hand, but Kindaichi stopped him from actually throwing it at him.

He decided to leave him alone for the rest of practice, too focused on what everyone else was doing. He made sure that when they left, the rest of them would be in a good place. At the end, Iwaizumi came up to him, pulling up the bottom of his shirt to wipe off his sweat. Oikawa whistled approvingly, earning him a shove. “I’m _injured,_ Iwa-chan!”

“Do you want to be _more_ injured, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa thought about it for a second, but in a rare moment of weakness, he reached out and tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

“Iwa-chaaaaaan.” Oikawa was clinging onto Iwaizumi’s arm, pointing at a bright colored stall not too far away. “Can we go to that one?” They were wandering through the school festival. Most of the stalls belonged to school clubs, but some of them were run by food vendors. The one that Oikawa pointed out was specifically selling breads and pastries. Iwaizumi knew immediately what it was that his boyfriend wanted.

“Fine, but I’m only buying you one.” Iwaizumi watched as his face lit up, dragging him towards it with renewed vigor. One of these days, he was going to go broke just from keeping up with Oikawa’s demands. He got a packet of milk bread and handed it to his boyfriend, who happily tore it open immediately and took a bite.

“Do you want some?” Oikawa held out the milk bread and Iwaizumi took a small bite just to humor him. He didn’t really like it, but he didn’t hate it either. Oikawa happily ate the rest of it as they wandered. “Mattsun and Makki said they would meet us near the VBC booth. They just finished their shifts at it so we can all explore together!”

Iwaizumi nodded, even though he knew that Oikawa wasn’t really looking for a response. He just let him drag him around the festival. Soon enough, they found Hanamaki and Matsukawa manning the booth for the team. They were all first years, so they were required to all staff the booth at some point. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had already done their shift, despite Oikawa’s incessant whining about taking the first shift.

“How’s it looking? Anyone biting?” Oikawa asked, taking a look at the sheet. 

“A few names, but no one is really interesting.” Hanamaki shrugged. “But whatever. It’s time to explore. I’m _starving._ ” The four of them set off to explore the different booths. Even Iwaizumi started to enjoy himself after a while, but there were only so many snacks that they could eat before they needed a real meal.

“Let’s go for ramen!”

“No, I want sushi!”

“Ugh, Makki, we had sushi last time.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his temples as the three of them argued on where to go. He didn’t truly care where they went, since Oikawa would drag him there even if he said no. He settled for just hooking his arm around Oikawa’s waist and letting him lead him as he thought. He had homework to do after this. He promised Oikawa that he would go around the festival with him, but they weren’t at the festival anymore, so he wanted to go home.

“Ramen!” Oikawa declared, pointing at a shop across the street. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and shrugged. They were used to Oikawa dictating where the four of them went and what they did. It wasn’t that they just let him do whatever he wanted. His decisions were just generally good decisions that everyone agreed on.

Iwaizumi grinned a little bit. Even though he acted difficult, he was always thinking of everyone’s desires. A Captain, even off the court.

That being said, he didn’t always use his head when it came to himself.

Oikawa moved to cross the street. The light was red for cars and the light signaled that they were able to cross. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what it was that made him check both ways, but he thanked every deity he could name that he did. He reached out and pulled Oikawa out of the street by the back of his shirt just as a taxi cab drove by them. His boyfriend stumbled a little bit once it registered that he almost got hit by a taxi that ran a red light at full speed. Even Hanamaki and Matsukawa were speechless for a moment.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa back into the crosswalk now that it was clear. “Idiot. Watch where you’re going.”

Oikawa had the nerve to turn back at him and grin. “I don’t have to. Iwa-chan is always watching for me.”

Hanamaki hollered from the side at that. Iwaizumi could only grit his teeth and walk forward. Idiot. He couldn’t _always_ depend on him. Maybe next time he would just let him get run over. But Iwaizumi knew that he would never let that happen. The way Oikawa looked at him cemented that for him. He looked at Iwaizumi as if he was his personal guard, and the asshole probably even thought that. Idiot.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stopped him when they got to the other side. Hanamaki and Matsukawa went on to grab seats in the restaurant, rambling to each other about some nonsense.

“Mm?”

Oikawa brushed his lips against his quickly, causing Iwaizumi to wonder if it had even happened. “Thanks.”

“...Whatever.”

* * *

“All of them?” Hanamaki asked. “That’s a lot of ramen.”

“Well, there’s really only a handful of first and second years,” Oikawa replied. “Split between all of us, it shouldn’t be too much.”

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. The four of them were sitting in the middle of the gymnasium, sweaty and exhausted from their practice. Oikawa had told the rest of the team to leave the cleaning to them. It was time for them to discuss their parting gift.

“I suppose… That’s what they did for us last year. We ate well that night.” Matsukawa reminisced. “Captain fucked up by choosing barbeque. I’m pretty sure they walked away broke that night.”

Oikawa shivered, probably more for show than anything else. “We’ll stick to ramen. It’s good enough for them. If they want seconds, we’ll talk the coach into buying a round.” The four of them agreed. Well, Oikawa decided and the three of them went along with it, like always. Oikawa clapped his hands and stood up with his hands on his hips. “Alright! That settles that. Time to clean this place up.”

Hanamaki groaned and started picking up balls, as did Matsukawa. Iwaizumi left to grab the broom to start sweeping the floors. Oikawa… well, Oikawa did something. He wasn’t really paying attention.

It took the four of them a little longer to clean, but the four of them worked efficiently together. After doing this after every practice for years, it felt like they were tidying a room in their home.

Iwaizumi waved Hanamaki and Matsukawa off, watching as the two of them left for the night. He pushed the last cart into the supply closet. Tomorrow, they would be up against Karasuno. While Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly worried, he knew that Oikawa wouldn’t be taking them lightly. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that the team wasn’t what it used to be.

But they weren’t either.

He locked the supply closet behind him and stared out into the empty gymnasium. It felt heavy tonight. The pressure of the game and exhaustion weighed him down, but none of that mattered. Right now, he had to find where his idiot boyfriend had gone off to.

“Hey! Shittykawa! Did you ditch on cleaning or are you still here?” Iwaizumi paused, trying to hear a response, but didn’t get one. The silence was deafening. If Oikawa was playing a prank on him this late at night, he would strangle him. Not seeing him anywhere, Iwaizumi decided to check the locker rooms. That was the only other place his boyfriend could be. He had never left without him, even in middle school. He always waited, so the fact that he couldn’t find him meant that something was wrong.

Pushing the door open, he called out his name once more. This time, there was a loud bang that sounded suspiciously like metal. “Oikawa? Where are you?” He heard muffled sounds coming from one of the stalls. His pulse was racing now. Something was wrong. Something was _really_ wrong. He ran to the stalls, pushing open each one as he went. The muffled yelling got louder and in the farthest stall, what he saw caused him to see red.

Pushed against the wall was his boyfriend, fabric shoved in his mouth and tears streaming down his face. His shirt was pushed up to expose his chest, but his shorts were still on. _Thank god._ Iwaizumi then looked to the person who had the _audacity_ to put his hands on Oikawa. Iwaizumi didn’t know his name, but he did recognize him as someone who came to their games.

Iwaizumi advanced on him, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling him out of the stall. He shoved him up against the wall, the muscles in his arms bulging. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

The man held up his hands. “N-Nothing. Nothing. It’s not what it looks like. I swear.” The man’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Iwaizumi wound his arm back. He punched the man in the face with all of his strength, not truly in control of his body at this point. “Wait! Please! I’m sorry! Fuck that hurt.”

“I-Iwa-chan…” Oikawa had managed to take out the fabric in his mouth, which looked like it was some balled up socks.

Iwaizumi glared down at the man, now curled up in the fetal position. All he wanted to do right now was beat the shit out of him, but he couldn’t. If he wanted to play tomorrow, then he couldn’t have an assault charge, even if it was well-deserved. He settled for a swift kick to the chest. “Get out of my fucking sight. If I ever see you near Oikawa or the team again, I’ll kill you.” The man scrambled away. Iwaizumi waited until he heard the door open and close before he made his way over to his shivering boyfriend.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay. Did he hurt you?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No. He was a little rough, but he didn’t get very far thanks to you.” The brunette laid his head on his chest, mentally and physically exhausted from the attack.

Iwaizumi sat on the ground and pulled Oikawa into his lap, cradling him close. “You’re okay Tooru.” Oikawa sobbed into him,


End file.
